The Internet has created a web of computers and with that, has also created a web of information. People access the Internet to find information that they desire. For example, some people access the Internet to research an issue. Some other people access the Internet for socializing with other people.
People search the Internet for finding information regarding an object or person. To access more information regarding the object or person, people access a web browser. When people access the web browser, they can be lost in a large pool of information and may be unable to access desirable information regarding the object or person.